


Segundo beso

by Tsukigakireida



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, NSFW, OOC suave, PWP, Smut, Soft Porn, UST
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6546916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukigakireida/pseuds/Tsukigakireida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi y Oikawa ven una película de aliens en casa de Oikawa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que escribir este fic porque no me dejaba en paz y se entrometía en mi cerebro cuando estaba intentando escribir un Smut hard de UshiOi. Esto tiene que ser cosa de Iwa-chan.

“—Oh, Johnny, ¿crees que las arañas gigantes extraterrestres nos encontrarán aquí?

—Claro que no, nena. Aquí estamos a salvo —le dijo el americano musculoso, mientras comenzaba a besarla.”

—Wow —musitó Iwaizumi, llevándose un puñado de palomitas a la boca.

Estaban sentados en el suelo del salón de Oikawa, usando el sofá como respaldo. Habían puesto una película de alienígenas que había resultado ser bastante mala, pero ninguno de ellos esperaba aquella escena: el beso entre el protagonista y la rubia fue el preludio de una escena subida de tono.

Tras unos momentos en que se vio perfectamente cómo interconectaban sus lenguas, y él la manoseaba por todas partes, paseando sus manos bajo una camiseta mojada que dejaba poco a la imaginación, el hombre le quitó la camiseta y comenzó a besarle el pecho desnudo. La mujer gemía sin parar, botando al ritmo en que la sacudía el soldado espacial protagonista.

Era una suerte que los padres de Oikawa estuviesen de viaje en Tokyo, pensó Iwaizumi, porque aquello estaba cerca de ser una película de adultos. Inquieto, quiso soltar una fanfarronada para liberar la tensión, pero cuando se giró hacia Oikawa, sentado a su lado, sólo pudo carraspear.

Se había quedado a medio camino de llevar la mano al cuenco de las palomitas, y su mano seguía indecisa en el aire. Estaba sentado con las rodillas frente al pecho, la camiseta de su serie de ci-fi preferida, y una expresión de completo asombro. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y los labios separados, ligeramente humedecidos. Incluso con aquella oscuridad, Iwaizumi podía ver que tenía las mejillas completamente rojas; los labios brillantes se movían al compás de una respiración demasiado intensa.

Sin pretenderlo, Oikawa movió un poco los pies, separando levemente los tobillos. Iwaizumi apoyó el codo en el sofá, y puso una cara burlona.

—¿Te has empalmado?

—¡¿AH?! —Los hombros de Oikawa reflejaron el susto con una sacudida—. ¡Claro que no! ¡No digas tonterías, Iwa-chan!

Pero estaba tan rojo, y se inclinó hacia delante, escondiéndose, de forma que hizo reír a Iwaizumi. La rubia seguía gimiendo en la tele.

—Me juego lo que quieras a que estás puesto, Oikawa —le pinchó, contento de encontrar algo que fuese capaz de avergonzar a su amigo, por primera vez en su vida.

—¡No! ¡No estoy nada! —se defendió Oikawa—. Puedes jugarte lo que te dé la gana, y perderías.

—Vale, invítame a ramen.

Oikawa se abrazaba cada vez más a sus piernas.

—No voy a invitarte porque te equivocas.

—Demuéstralo. Ponte de pie.

—No.

—¡Ja! ¿Por qué no?

—¡Porque no!

Iwaizumi saltó sobre Oikawa, y le tumbó por los hombros.

—¡¡Iwa-chan, no!! —gritó Oikawa, rodando hacia un lado, encogido.

—¡Demuéstralo!

Oikawa se arrastró por el suelo de nuevo, escapando, hasta que su espalda volvió a dar con el sofá. Iwaizumi le encerró, y fue más rápido que él. Antes de que se diese cuenta, tenía la mano sobre sus shorts, justo entre sus piernas.

Iba a ser una tontería. Un “tengo razón”, “he ganado”. Pero cuando apoyó la mano sobre él, el mero contacto hizo que Oikawa gimiese y sus manos agarrasen la camiseta de Iwaizumi con fuerza. Fue un sonido involuntario, y auténtico, que dejó a Iwaizumi congelado en aquella posición.

Bajo su mano, podía notar la erección de Oikawa a través de la tela; sí, tenía razón y mucha. Pero no esperaba sentir el cosquilleo en el estómago que le había provocado la voz de Oikawa. Por su lado, el setter seguía agarrado a la camiseta de Iwaizumi, que estaba de rodillas, con un brazo sobre el sofá e inclinado sobre él. Respiraba de una manera muy extraña, como si tratase de no hacer ruido. No le podía ver la cara, pero sabía que debía estar azorado.

Iwaizumi notó que el tiempo pasaba, y que perdía poco a poco la capacidad de bromear sobre aquello. Un segundo habría sido un “es broma”, cinco segundos aún le habrían permitido echarle en cara que “le debía un ramen”. Diez segundos aún se podían arreglar con un “perdona, me he pasado”. Pero Iwaizumi seguía sin poder apartar la mano, escuchando a Oikawa respirar, y con la camiseta sujeta por él.

—Oikawa… —dijo en un susurro, con una voz ronca que no parecía la suya.

—Nng —fue la única respuesta que recibió.

Movió la mano. Tuvo mucho cuidado de no apretar, para que pareciese que trataba de apartarla, pero el movimiento tenía mucho más de roce que de retirada. Quería volver a oír aquel sonido de placer en la voz de su amigo.

—¡Ah…! —le premió Oikawa y estranguló la voz—. Ngg…

Iwaizumi notó que algo empezaba a moverse dentro de sí mismo, y de sus propios pantalones.

Movió un poco la mano de nuevo, sin entender qué estaba haciendo, o por qué. Pero quería volver a oírlo.

—¡Ah, Iwa-chan! —Oikawa tenía la voz torturada, como si tratase de evitar hacer ruido, pero no fuese capaz de conseguirlo.

Para Iwaizumi se había convertido en una droga. La tele seguía de fondo, con disparos y música de intriga, pero ninguno podía oírlo. La mano de Iwaizumi se deslizó hacia abajo, para volver a recorrer toda la longitud de Oikawa.

—¡Ngg… ah!

Las rodillas de Oikawa se cerraron contra el brazo de Iwaizumi. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, y aunque todavía no podía verle la cara, notaba su respiración entrecortada.

—Oikawa… —susurró flojito, como si temiese romper un hechizo.

Las rodillas de Oikawa aflojaron la presión contra su brazo. Pero Iwaizumi no se retiró.

—Iwa-chan… me… me gusta… mucho… —la voz de Oikawa parecía a punto de quebrarse.

Iwaizumi notó cómo su sangre hervía, y como su ropa interior se estrechaba. Volvió a mover su mano, y esta vez agarró el miembro de Oikawa a través de la tela. Oikawa gritó y después jadeó. Iwaizumi empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, con un ritmo lento.

Las caderas de Oikawa empezaron a acompañarle, mientras él respiraba y gemía. Sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza sobre la camiseta de Iwaizumi, que notaba cómo el setter tiraba de él a ritmo de sus movimientos.

Iwaizumi se dio cuenta de que se estaba mordiendo el labio. Con la mano libre tiró suavemente del pelo de Oikawa, para que mirase hacia arriba, hacia él. Se sorprendió al ver que Oikawa tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, las mejillas al rojo vivo, y los labios húmedos, separados para emitir aquellos sonidos lascivos. Era la visión de la lujuria.

Oikawa escondió su expresión apretando la cara contra su pecho. Antes de que se diese cuenta Iwaizumi estaba moviendo su mano deprisa sobre el pantalón de Oikawa, que se notaba húmedo allí donde debía estar la punta de su miembro.

—Ah… Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan…

Que repitiese su nombre sólo provocaba que Iwaizumi no pudiera pensar. Notaba una neblina turbia allí donde debía de estar su sentido común.

—…se siente… tan bien… Iwa-chan… ah… ahhh… Iwa-chan…

—Oikawa…

Sus movimientos eran rápidos, tan rápidos como cuando él mismo se tocaba. Deseó apartar la tela, hacer aquello directamente sobre Oikawa. Deseó hacerlo sobre sí mismo. Pero Oikawa se estremeció de pronto.

—Ah… ¡Iwa-chan! ¡No! Ngga… no…

Iwaizumi se detuvo al instante.

—¡Ah! No pares… por favor… Iwa-chan… más por favor… ¡Iwa-chan!

Iwaizumi lo entendió. Se inclinó un poco más sobre él, y reajustó su mano para tocar el máximo de superficie, y empezó a moverla más deprisa y con más fuerza que antes.

—Iwa-chan…ya… voy a… nggg… creo que me…

Iwaizumi buscó la cara de Oikawa y le besó. La sorpresa de Oikawa quedó enterrada por gemidos intensos y la respiración agitada contra los labios y la lengua de Iwaizumi. Oikawa soltó la camiseta y rodeó su cuello con los brazos, abrazando a Iwaizumi mientras gemía su nombre.

Iwaizumi notó el calor del líquido espeso que había atravesado la tela. Siguió moviendo su mano mientras Oikawa emitía sonidos entrecortados, y repetía su nombre una y otra vez.

Poco a poco se quedaron en silencio, con las respiraciones recuperando lentamente el ritmo. La tele volvió a sonar en la habitación “Yo también te quiero Johnny. Juntos estableceremos un nuevo hogar en marte” decía aquella rubia. Lo que acababan de hacer asaltó sus consciencias de pronto.

Oikawa dejó ir el abrazo de Iwaizumi, que retiró la mano de su entrepierna húmeda. El ace notó su propia ropa interior estrecha y pegajosa, estaba dolorosamente excitado. Oikawa le miró buscando una reacción, asustado. Ambos estaban completamente ruborizados.

Iwaizumi carraspeó.

—Voy al baño.

—Iwa-chan… —empezó Oikawa, pero Iwaizumi se puso en pie.

Sabía que era evidente el bulto en sus pantalones, así que caminó todo lo deprisa que su cabeza embotada le permitía.

Cerró la puerta del baño con un sonido sordo, más brusco de lo que pretendía, y se apoyó contra ella. Metió la mano dentro de sus pantalones; apenas duró nada.

 

Iwaizumi volvió pocos minutos después al salón. Oikawa se había cambiado de ropa, y estaba barriendo las palomitas que se habían desparramado al volcar el cuenco. Ambos se miraron con las mejillas cubiertas de rubor.

—Entonces… eh… ¿vemos otra película? —preguntó Oikawa, inquieto.

—Sí, claro, hemos quedado para hacer maratón, ¿no?

—¡Claro! —después de comprobar que no estaba enfadado, Oikawa recuperó su frescura—. ¡La siguiente es La guerra de los Mundos! Me han hablado suuuper bien.

Iwaizumi también se relajó al volver a ver Oikawa como siempre.

—¿Las has cogido todas de aliens, maldito freak?

—Eso es porque Iwa-chan dijo que las podía elegir yo.

—Pero varía un poco, idiota.

—¡Pero si estas son las mejores! —se quejó Oikawa—. Voy a hacer más palomitas.

Iwaizumi masculló algunas cosas, pero cambió el DVD por la película que le había dicho Oikawa. Luego se volvió a sentar en su sitio, escuchando el traqueteo del microondas en la cocina. Oikawa apagó la luz y se sentó a su lado, con el bol sobre las piernas. Iwaizumi cogió palomitas mientras empezaban los créditos.

Oikawa sonrió excitado dándole adelante a los anuncios.

—Quiero miso ramen mañana —comentó el ace, sin apartar la vista de la televisión.

Oikawa asintió levemente, sin mirarle tampoco, y empezó a hablar sobre la película.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!! :DD  
> ¿Creéis que esto se merece una segunda parte?
> 
> Más guarreridas y otras cosas en mi tumblr: http://tsukifanfics.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O de cómo ése incidente aislado no fue tan aislado. O no fue tan incidente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fanfic se cuela en mis pensamientos cada vez que quiero escribir otra cosa... ¿Por qué?

 

 

—Ah… ah… Iwa… nngh…

Iwaizumi se despertó desorientado. Abrió los ojos muy despacio, todavía a medio camino entre el sueño y la realidad. Poco a poco empezó a reconocer el lugar donde estaba. Su techo, su mesilla con el reloj que marcaba las 2 am. Era su habitación.

—Nn… ah… Iwa-chan… nn…

Aquel sonido apenas era un susurro, pero había conseguido despertarle. Se sobresaltó hasta que recordó que Oikawa se había quedado a dormir. Ladeó la cabeza para contemplar el futón junto a su cama, pero estaba envuelto en las sombras y apenas podía ver nada. 

Su voz parecía agitada y le llamaba. “Una pesadilla” se dijo Iwaizumi.

—¿Oikawa?

El bulto a su lado se quedó completamente en silencio, salvo por la respiración pesada. Iwaizumi encendió una lamparilla, y se incorporó.

Oyó un ruido sospechosamente parecido a la goma de la cintura de la ropa, y en un movimiento brusco, Oikawa le dio la espalda.

—¿Qué…? —empezó Iwaizumi, pero la pregunta le sonó estúpida en la cabeza. Era obvio lo que Oikawa estaba haciendo. 

Como respuesta, el setter se acabó de esconder dentro del futon.

Ver a Oikawa avergonzado realmente despertaba algo dentro de Iwaizumi. 

—Qué pervertido, hacer esas cosas en la habitación de otra persona —dijo en voz alta, intentando esconder la diversión en su voz.

—...lo siento, Iwa-chan…

La voz de Oikawa sonaba triste a través de la gruesa tela, mucho más seria y dolida de lo que Iwaizumi esperaba. Le provocó una punzada de culpa. 

—Está bien, Kusokawa, sólo no ensucies nada —dijo, tirándole una caja de pañuelos a la cabeza, que estaba enterrada bajo el futon—. No es como si me importase.

Iwaizumi apagó la luz y se cubrió con las mantas. El silencio se hizo intenso por algunos minutos, hasta que oyó las telas moverse, indicando que Oikawa había decidido sacar la cabeza del futón para respirar. 

—¿No… no estás molesto?

—No, Oikawa, ya te he dicho que me da igual. Sigue si quieres.

El silencio volvió a caer en la habitación. Iwaizumi trató de volver a dormirse, pero se sorprendió a sí mismo minutos más tarde, pendiente de hasta el sonido más leve que hiciera Oikawa. Por algún motivo que no lograba entender, estaba atento, muy atento. Cualquier respiración le parecía que era un jadeo, cualquier movimiento un roce extraño, pero el setter estaba quieto.

Iwaizumi estaba más alterado de lo normal por aquello, dio otra vuelta en la cama. Oikawa había estado diciendo su nombre mientras lo hacía. Dio otra vuelta en la cama. No podía sacar la voz de Oikawa de sus oídos; la forma en la que gemía. Había pasado más de dos semanas en las que había tratado de no recordar el incidente de las películas, y de pronto volvía a su imaginación con fuerza. Dio una vuelta más en la cama. Suspiró. No le quedaba más remedio que reconocer que estaba excitado. Sobre todo la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

No podía evitar desear que Oikawa lo hiciese. Que siguiese con aquello. Quería oírlo. Pero parecía que había tenido más suerte que él consiguiendo dormirse. Estúpido Oikawa. Lo había empezado todo, y ahora… 

Por un segundo pensó en hacerlo. Su mano se movió antes casi de que diese la orden, y estaba a medio camino de su abdomen.

—¿Estás dormido? —preguntó Oikawa de pronto, causándole un microinfarto. 

—No. Me he desvelado del todo.

Contestó antes de darse cuenta, y se reprochó el haber dicho algo. Quizá si pensaba que dormía, Oikawa hubiese vuelto a hacerlo. 

—Yo tampoco puedo dormir. 

—Hazte una paja —se burló Iwaizumi, riendo bajo. 

—¿Y tú? —preguntó Oikawa, casi en un susurro.

Iwaizumi se movió incómodo, como si necesitase esconder su erección.

—¿Yo qué?

—¿No tienes ganas?

—¿Por qué iba a tener ganas, idiota?

—A nuestra edad siempre se tienen ganas. 

—Aun así…

—Iwa-chan… si tú lo haces no me sentiré tan mal haciéndolo.

—¿Qué clase de excusa es esa, idiota? —Iwaizumi se acordó entonces de que iba a despertar a alguien y bajó la voz—. ¿Además cómo voy a concentrarme contigo aquí?

—Tengo muchas ganas, Iwa-chan…

—Y a mí que me cuentas.

—Iwa-chan… por favor…

Iwaizumi suspiró. 

—Si lo intento, ¿me dejarás dormir?

—¡Prometido!

Iwaizumi notó la humedad en su ropa interior. Quería fingir que no deseaba aquello, pero…

—Pásame algunos pañuelos, Kusokawa. 

—Lo siento Iwa-chan, pero mis manos ya están en…

—Ya los cojo yo.

Iwaizumi encendió la lamparilla tenue que estaba junto a su cama y se incorporó. Los pañuelos habían aterrizado sobre la cabeza de Oikawa, que se había tapado hasta la nariz.  Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento de Iwaizumi, cuando se arrodilló a su lado para alcanzarlos. 

—Iwa-chan… 

—No.

—Aún no te he pedido nada…

—Pero conozco ese tono. 

—Iwa-chan…

Iwaizumi suspiró, de rodillas junto al Futon, con los pañuelos en la mano. 

—¿Qué?

—¿Me la enseñas?

—¡¿Qué?! —Iwaizumi bajó la voz—. Ni de broma.

—No sé… para comparar y eso. Tengo curiosidad. 

—No. 

—¿Es que te da miedo perder?

—NO.

—Ah… pero tú ya tienes una idea de cómo es la mía. 

Iwaizumi se quedó congelado. No lo habían mencionado desde entonces, lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Se sintió completamente expuesto, y notó las mejillas al rojo vivo. 

—Claro, como tú ya has comparado… sabes que vas a perder. Por eso no quieres.

—No es eso…

—Entonces enséñamela, Iwa-chan…

Iwaizumi suspiró de nuevo. Se llevó la mano a la cintura del pijama, dudando. Finalmente se subió un poco la camiseta, mostrando sus abdominales definidos. Oikawa se sentó, atento, mientras el ace agarraba la goma de su pantalón.

Oyeron pasos en el pasillo. Iwaizumi se estiró de golpe, con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora y apagó la luz para que no la pudieran ver desde fuera. No se atrevió a más, se quedaron arrodillados sobre el futón escuchando, con la adrenalina latiéndoles en los oídos.

—¿Iwa-chan…? —susurró Oikawa.

—Shht —fue la única respuesta del ace, que le puso una mano sobre los labios. 

Los pasos se alejaron hacia el baño. Oyeron el ruido típico que algún familiar de Iwaizumi hacía, luego la cadena, el agua corriente y finalmente los pasos en la dirección opuesta, hacia el otro lado de la casa. Cuando se alejaron lo suficiente, el ace suspiró. 

Se dejó caer en el futón, riendo aliviado y Oikawa se tumbó a su lado. 

Los ojos de Iwaizumi se abrieron de par en par cuando en la oscuridad notó los labios del setter sobre los suyos. 

—¡¿Qué haces?! —le gritó-susurró. 

—Sólo es un beso, Iwa-chan —le quitó importancia Oikawa, y siguió besándole.

—¿Sólo? —gruñó el ace, pero su subconsciente le traicionó y se acomodó en vez de apartarse. Los leves roces de Oikawa sobre sus labios le mandaban electricidad por todo el cuerpo.

El setter sonrió contra él. 

—Iwa-chan… —ronroneó—. ¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que me besaste?

—No —mintió Iwaizumi, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de aquello a su pesar.

Era como si la oscuridad los cubriese, protegiéndolos. Como si estuviesen en un mundo aparte donde se pudiesen permitir no pensar.

—Fue en parvulario, ¿recuerdas?

—¡No me acuerdo! —le gruñó Iwaizumi, avergonzado, y se movió para estar sobre Oikawa. Aquel juego de besitos intrascendentes le volvía loco. Apretó al setter contra el futón y le introdujo la lengua entre los labios, impaciente. 

—Ngh… mm… 

Oikawa era ruidoso. Era molesto, pero a la vez era… tenía que evitar que hiciese ruido, pero también quería oír más su voz. El contacto de su lengua le cosquilleaba por todo el cuerpo, sus labios húmedos le descubrían sensaciones que desconocía. Era como si el mundo a su alrededor desapareciese, y sólo quedase Oikawa en él; su gusto, su tacto, sus sonidos, su olor.

La mano de Oikawa sobre sus pantalones le mandó una descarga eléctrica por todos sus nervios. Supo que había hecho algún tipo de ruido, pero no sabía qué. Le sujetó de la muñeca, asustado, respirando con dificultad, a milímetros de los labios del setter.

—¿Iwa-chan? —había más deseo que pregunta en la voz de Oikawa.

—No. No puedo. Esto no… no debería estar pasando. Yo no… a mí no…

—Ya lo sé —susurró Oikawa—. A mí tampoco. No es algo… que me vaya… ni nada de eso...

Iwaizumi asintió, como si se hubiesen entendido.

—...pero tengo tantas ganas, Iwa-chan… —siguió el setter—. Hace tanto rato… que ya no puedo pensar...

Iwaizumi se estremeció, y se relajó tras las palabras. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada, junto al oído de Oikawa. Intentó no descargar todo su peso sobre él, pero seguía parcialmente cubriéndole con su cuerpo. Todavía tenía inmovilizada la mano de Oikawa, y la acercó a la entrepierna del setter. 

—...hazlo…

Oikawa respiraba deprisa. 

—Iwa-chan…

—Hazlo…

La mano de Oikawa se movió ligeramente contra su propio pantalón. 

—Por favor, Iwa-chan… —por su postura, los labios de Oikawa también estaban junto al oído de Iwaizumi—. Tú también… por favor… Iwa-chan… Iwa-chan…

Oikawa repitió su nombre, moviendo cada vez más su mano. Iwaizumi notaba su propia erección dolorosa dentro de su pijama. Se movió ligeramente e introdujo la mano dentro de su pantalón. Estaba húmedo, y muy sensible. Nunca había sentido tanto el contacto. 

Se oyó suspirar, y el ruido de la goma de Oikawa, que había introducido la mano dentro de su ropa. El setter empezó a gemir y a jadear contra su oído, estimulándole más allá del sentido común. Iwaizumi gruñó contra la almohada, moviendo su mano deprisa a lo largo de toda su longitud. 

—Ah… Iwa-chan… se siente demasiado bien… 

—Oikawa… —susurró, notando los movimientos del brazo del setter—. Haces… demasiado ruido…

—Mmm —intentó controlarse él, durante algunos segundos—. No puedo… ah… ah… no puedo más… ¡Iwa-chan! voy a…

Iwaizumi le besó. En parte para silenciarle, en parte no pudo evitarlo. Notaba los movimientos rápidos y profundos de Oikawa, y de alguna manera acabaron con el mismo ritmo. Se sintió al límite, con Oikawa gimiendo contra sus labios. 

Notó la tensión del cuerpo bajo el suyo, que arqueaba la espalda y su pierna le rodeaba. 

—Ha… jime…

Aquella palabra se extendió como un calor sofocante por todo su cuerpo, y con un gruñido Iwaizumi mojó su mano y su ropa interior. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de alcanzar los pañuelos, las olas de placer le estremecieron varias veces hasta que se desplomó sobre el setter. 

Oikawa atrapó sus labios en un beso suave antes de que pudiera recuperar la respiración, y le acarició el pelo con la mano izquierda. Iwaizumi ronroneó, repentinamente exhausto. Lo último que sintió fue que Oikawa tiraba del futon para cubrirles con él. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer :D
> 
> Como siempre más guarrerías y otras cosas en mi tumblr: tsukigakireida.tumblr.com, también escribo prompts!! Podéis sugerirme nuevas ideas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ¡Me encantaría oír vuestras opiniones y críticas en los comments! ¿Creéis que se merece una continuación?


End file.
